The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display (“HMD”), and specifically, to a metal frame in a HMD.
Head-mounted displays (HMDs) may be used to present augmented and/or virtual information to a user. For example, a virtual reality (VR) headset can be used to simulate virtual environments. HMDs are used in a variety fields, some of these include gaming, engineering, medicine, and aviation. To perform these operations, HMDs can include various internal components as well as sensors such as cameras and inertial measurement units. Such internal components and sensors may be susceptible to damage when dropped or subject to external impact.